Lazos Invisibles
by Zlesenger09
Summary: Lazos, sentimientos profundos que ni la misma muerte puede arraigar de los corazones desesperados, ¿Qué le ocurrirá al despiadado y sanguinario nuevo asesino Jyu Viole Grace en su implacable ascenso en busca de proteger y reencontrarse con los seres amados que le fueron arrebatados?... ¿y quién es esa persona que lo acompaña oculta bajo su ala?... Baam x Androssi. Lemon.
1. Chapter 1

**Lazos Invisibles**

**Prologo 1: Venganza cruel… la creación de una nueva vida (primera parte).**

Androssi Zahard, una chica lista, independiente, de apariencia joven y muy hermosa, con su cabello castaño corto y sus atrayentes ojos amarillos, resaltaba con facilidad allí donde iba, tanto por su belleza, como por su personalidad fresca y agradable (rasgos que escondían una faceta mucho más despiadada y cruel), así como por sus extraordinarias habilidades de combate que la convertían abrumadoramente en la Regular más fuerte de todos los que estaban tomando la prueba.

Desde que llegase al piso de las pruebas, ubicado en el segundo piso de la Torre, la había estado observando… en silencio… estudiándola… desde muy cerca… y no tan cerca… esperando el momento adecuado… para iniciar su plan… la venganza de su familia…

Sin embargo, se encontró ésta a ser demasiado complicada de seguir… por muchos motivos… lo que le estaba empezando a preocupar cada vez más y más…

Solo quedaba 1 prueba para que todo terminase y, si todo salía bien, los regulares subirían al siguiente piso y su preciosa oportunidad se perdería… su misión acabaría en fracaso…

Un desagradable escalofrío recorrió su espalda en el solo pensamiento de tan atroz posibilidad, no, el fallar no era una opción, para nada lo era, se estaba jugando todo en esa misión… la vida inclusive… si, el jefe de su familia no tomaría demasiado bien el fracaso.

La única opción era el éxito… debía obtenerlo… a cualquier precio… la pregunta era… ¿Cómo?...

En el tiempo que llevaba observando sus movimientos, lo que más sorpresa le causo fue ver a la princesa, cuyo terrorífico pasado solitario conocía de sobra, rodeada del resto de regulares, conversando, sonriendo e incluso conviviendo como una más de ellos… como si fuera una buena amiga de todos.

Definitivamente no se esperaba eso…

Nunca se esperó ver a la terrorífica princesa actuar tan amistosamente con un Regular que para ella representaba la competencia… un obstáculo del que debía deshacerse cuando le fuera prescindible.

Especialmente con él, si había alguien con quien la castaña parecía privilegiar su compañía era con ese chico, si, más que con ningún otro, Androssi Zahard permanecía más tiempo alrededor del inocente pelinegro.

Hablando del diablo, no conocía demasiado de él, tan solo que el Instructor Yuga parecía tenerlo en un muy alto concepto contando siempre maravillas acerca del chico y de lo orgulloso que se sentía al tenerlo como alumno.

Sinceramente, nunca se interesó en las clases de los Controladores de Onda por lo que las palabras de su colega no le decían absolutamente nada que le pudiese interesar.

De estatura normal y muy delgado, pelo corto negro, penetrantes ojos amarillos… su joven rostro, bastante atractivo para alguien de su edad era quizás lo único sobresaliente de su persona.

A sus ojos, era solo otro chico promedio más…

Si, solo otro regular más del montón de regulares que se aparecían año tras año intentando desesperadamente superar las difíciles pruebas del segundo piso…

O eso fue lo que creyó… en ese momento… en su lugar junto a los demás instructores del piso de las pruebas enfrentando con la mirada a los ya pocos regulares que quedaban para afrontar la última instancia… en silencio… esperando… por su oportunidad… por la única oportunidad que necesitaba… solo una…

La cual llego mucho más pronto de lo esperado… en la forma más inesperada…

-¡YO SOY UN IRREGULAR!-

-¿¡Irr… -

Totalmente desconcertados por la impactante noticia, todo el mundo yacía en sus lugares, observando al chico promedio de pie al lado del lagarto encogido de su compañero devolviéndoles una mirada decidida, preparado para enfrentarse a lo que sea que se pusiese en su camino.

Allí acabo la reunión, el auto-nombrado Irregular yendo a reclamar la prueba al guardián del piso, el resto de los Regulares tomando decisiones importantes y los instructores dispersándose cada uno por su lado.

``¿Irregular?, ¿Irregular?´´ Sin poder salir de su asombro, se repetía una y otra vez esas palabras como un mantra, en su mente comenzando a vislumbrar su tan ansiada estrategia de victoria.

Un Irregular… y una Princesa…

Combinaciones aterradoras como pocas si alguna vez llegasen a suceder… ¿pero y que si realmente estaba sucediendo?... justo en ese momento…

Su acelerada mente, viajo al pasado, recordando viejas anécdotas ya olvidadas por el largo paso del tiempo.

Un Irregular… y una Princesa…

Si, la misma situación… la misma escalofriante combinación…

Alguna vez había escuchado sobre el Irregular Urek Mazino y la Princesa Yuri Zahard… estos dos nombres sonaban juntos tan a menudo que hasta era sospechoso… los rumores fueron inevitables… sin embargo… solo eran eso… rumores…

Desde luego, si fuera lo contrario, la princesa tendría que estar muerta… no podía decir lo mismo del Irregular desgraciadamente…

Una de las máximas reglas que regía en la Torre era la pureza de las Princesas Zahard, la cual era el símbolo de su inmenso poder, en efecto, estas debían mantenerse vírgenes de por vida, no porque se temiese por su bienestar físico o emocional, sino para mantener el balance de poder existente en la Torre, una persona que heredase ''ilegalmente'' los poderes de Zahard representaba mucho peligro para este.

Si, las princesas tenían estrictamente prohibido relacionarse sentimentalmente con un hombre… hacerlo estaba castigado con la muerte misma.

Y… esto se agravaba aún más si la palabra Irregular estaba involucrada.

Un Irregular… y una Princesa…

El Irregular Baam… y la Princesa Androssi…

Según había observado, estos dos compartían una relación bastante estrecha el uno con la otra.

Una relación prohibida…

Era una situación realmente perfecta… simplemente ideal… para sus planes…

Desde que le iba tan bien en las pruebas y avanzaba sin problemas, la idea de atacarla directamente y asesinarla cruzaron por su mente pero, incluso intentándolo durante una prueba y haciéndolo pasar como un accidente sería peligroso… demasiados posibles testigos que evadir… la muerte de una princesa Zahard en una prueba de bajo nivel seria arriesgada… y sospechosa… para su familia…

Tuvo una gran oportunidad en la prueba de los pescadores pero, como siempre, la castaña se recuperó con la siguiente y continuaba avanzando implacable.

No obstante y con eso, ya no tendría escapatoria, relacionarse con un Irregular… se consideraba un gran crimen… el único problema… era la misma relación, si bien estaban siempre juntos, eso no sería prueba suficiente, y la princesa podría negarla con facilidad.

Si no podía atacarla física y directamente, lo haría de forma indirecta, desprestigiando su imagen y exponiéndola como una traidora que no merecía el título de Princesa Zahard… solo que…

``La respuesta es simple… si no existe una relación… solo tengo que crearla´´

-¿En qué piensa tan profundamente señorita Hax?- Pregunto una voz ambigua a sus espaldas sobresaltándola más teniendo la suficiente compostura como para disimularlo en gran medida.

Girando la cabeza, la instructora de los pescadores se encontró de frente con Yuga, el instructor de los Controladores de Onda en su peculiar traje de bola de arroz.

Era curioso, pero la mujer se sentía extrañamente identificada con ese hombre como ambos eran, él por su traje y ella por su máscara, los únicos que mantenían sus rostros cubiertos de la curiosidad ajena.

Desde luego, ella no ocultaba su rostro por intenciones peligrosas (aunque las tuviese en la actualidad no fue siempre de esa forma), sin embargo no pudo evitar preguntarse el porqué del atuendo del instructor y si con ello intentaba ocultar algo.

Pese a eso, la mujer tenía mejores cosas en las que gastar su atención como se recordó rápidamente evitando una distracción innecesaria.

Cediendo una excusa que juzgo creíble la instructora se separó de su colega para preparar el plan con el que finalmente, su familia cobraría venganza por la humillación recibida a manos de la familia de su objetivo.

**IJVGPAZysHK**

Allí estaban los dos, nuevamente juntos, en esta ocasión entrenaban en vistas de fortalecerse para la última prueba.

Claramente, la princesa era mucho más fuerte que el chico derribándolo al suelo una y otra vez casi sin esforzarse, no obstante lo cual a la instructora, que los veía en secreto desde un lugar fuera de la vista, le parecía que él mejoraba visiblemente en cada arremetida contra su poderosa contendiente.

El plan que tenía en mente era en sí bastante sencillo de realizar, un plan que involucraba a los dos que observaba con atención, el problema era conseguir el tiempo suficiente para realizarlo y un lugar más ''adecuado'' y solitario…

Situación que solo se daba en los precisos momentos en los que entrenaban juntos y a solas en ese amplio salón.

``Si tan solo estuviera segura que nadie interrumpirá de repente´´ Fueron sus casi desesperados pensamientos en los días anteriores al actual en los que uno u otro recibía visitas en plena lucha interponiéndose en sus planes, sin embargo, esta vez estaba muy segura que nadie vendría.

Entre sus últimas dudas, estaban también los métodos con los que alcanzaría su objetivo decidiendo que simplemente utilizaría su Shinsoo.

El Shinsoo poseía múltiples aplicaciones, entre ellas estaban el control de la mente y el cuerpo, manipulando seres vivos como si fueran marionetas, habilidades estas en las que ella se había especializado durante su larga vida.

Observando nuevamente a sus víctimas, la mujer sonrió dentro de su máscara.

El momento de la venganza… había llegado…

¡Flashhh!...

Varios metros más adelante, un Baam en plena carrera contra la princesa, se vio bruscamente detenido, su cuerpo tensándose y tornándose completamente rígido… sus ojos dejaron de ver… sus sentidos lo abandonaron…

-¿B… ¿Baam?...- Susurro una inquieta Androssi, sorprendida y algo preocupada por el actuar de su compañero acercándose lentamente al chico hasta quedar justo frente a él… solo unos centímetros separaban sus cuerpos- ¿te sientes bien?...

Sin esperárselo, Androssi dio un pequeño grito al sentir las manos de Baam posarse sobre sus hombros atrayéndola hacia él al tiempo que abría repentinamente sus ojos… y estrellaba ferozmente sus labios en contra de los de la chica en un muy apasionado beso que dejo desconcertada y muy sonrojada a la hermosa princesa.

``Se agradecida Princesa… al menos hare de tu infierno… el más placentero de los tormentos´´.

**IR-IR-IR-IR-JVG-IR-IR-IR-IR**

**Hey!, Hola ja ja ja ja, ¿Cómo están?, soy yo de nuevo Zlesenger09 retornando luego de casi dos meses de vacaciones je je je (la playa estaba muy linda uhe he he he *¬*) ¡Ajam!, bien err… eso aparte, seguramente todos se están preguntando ¿otro fic?, pues si ¡otro fic! Y esta vez de Torre de Dios, es que no lo pude evitar, me estaba volviendo loco buscando un fic de esta serie para leer y que mi sed de ella se aplacara un poco, ¡Y NADAAA!, ¿¡POR QUE LA GENTE NO HACE FICS DE ESTA FANTASTICA SERIE!?, ¿¡por qué!?, ¿¡por qué!?, ¿¡por queeeee!?, huy, ya me estoy pareciendo a Mourinho XD… como sea, eso me obligo a mí ya clásico, si no existe ¡créalo tú mismo!, y Voilá aquí me tienen je je je…**

**Desde luego, me sería imposible tratar de imitar la genialidad de SIU (y tampoco es mi intención… eso sería un sacrilegio), no obstante intentare ser lo más imprevisible que pueda (incluyéndome, eh notado que eso es lo que más le agrada a los fans de la serie, que de repente te saque cosas que nadie se espera je je je).**

**Bien, pasemos de una buena vez al fic, la primera pregunta casi obligada seria ¿Qué puedo esperar de este fic?, este es un fic Baam x Androssi ambientado luego de la ''muerte'' del joven Irregular y su ascenso posterior por la Torre encontrándose con cierto personaje que le dará vuelta la vida en 720°.**

**Otra pregunta que quizás tengan es ¿saldrán Koon, Hatsu, Anak, Yihwa, Wangnan?... la respuesta es ¡sí!, ¡saldrán todos!, no pienso dejar a nadie afuera shi shi shi shi…**

**Otra cosa es que de seguro abran notado que (de momento) la historia no se parece en nada al resumen y eso es porque este es un prólogo obligado que nos mostrara ciertos asuntos que más tarde revelaran su verdadera importancia Mwa ha ha ha ha…a partir del capítulo 2 (más concretamente su final) toma el rumbo del resumen XDDD.**

**En cuanto al titulo pues... realmente lo intente pero... no se me ocurrió nada mejor XDDDDDD...**

**Bien, eso será todo por hoy, si el fic les gusto no se olviden de dejarme al menos un pequeñito review contándome acerca de sus impresiones de la historia, para el próximo capítulo les cuento que tendremos el lemon Baam x Androssi y se mostrara al resto de los personajes.**

**También los exhorto a todos ustedes a que se animen a escribir fics de esta genial serie (aunque sea One-Shots ah!, y si son Baam x Androssi mucho mejor ¬_¬) ¡Please!, ¡ustedes pueden!, ¡gambarrrrrruuueeeeee!, Sayonara.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Lazos Invisibles**

**Prologo 2: Venganza cruel… la creación de una nueva vida (segunda parte).**

Un beso, así había comenzado todo, un sorpresivo beso que la descoloco por completo privándola no solo del habla sino de cualquier otra capacidad intelectual y motriz de su cuerpo a excepción de la sensitiva enfocada plenamente en sus labios siendo oprimidos y degustados por los de su compañero.

En su mente aturdida y revuelta, solo existía una frase repitiéndose sin cesar una y otra vez hasta el cansancio.

``Baam… está besándome…´´.

Un beso, una simple acción que contenía muchos significados e intenciones dependiendo de la cultura en la que uno hubiese nacido, en el caso actual, ella no podía entender a que se debía.

¿Un RCP quizás?... no, desde que la acción comenzara, Androssi no sintió ningún aire ser enviado a sus pulmones, sin contar con que su vida no corría peligro sino todo lo contrario siendo Baam el que se veía algo extraño… sumado a eso… ¿era realmente necesario el incluir la lengua en un RCP?.

Pero entonces… ¿Por qué?...

Ahora, y por lo general, la princesa no hubiese tardado ni una milésima de segundo en apartar al audaz y darle la paliza de su vida, no obstante, el ''agresor'' no era otro que Baam, aquel chico gentil por el que su cabeza no dejaba de molestarla apareciéndose insistente en su mente, atormentándola con su imagen, sus palabras, su bondad, su sonrisa inocente tan llena de vida y esperanza… no… más que alejarlo, el deseo cada vez mayor de corresponderle dominaba todas y cada una de sus intenciones.

Sin embargo, algo no andaba bien y lo sabía, para empezar conocía al chico lo suficiente como para decir que sería incapaz de forzar a alguien a hacer algo como eso.

Por otro lado, el pelinegro no actuaba como si estuviera en pleno uso de sus facultades como bien lo indicaban sus ojos completamente en blanco y su semblante extrañamente relajado.

En otras palabras… parecía una marioneta manejada por su titiritero…

``Maldición… maldición… maldición… ¿Quién se ha atrevido?´´ Mascullo la princesa muy furiosa al descubrir la dolorosa y decepcionante verdad.

Sintiendo un fuerte dolor en el corazón, la chica dejo su letargo y, llena de irritación, levanto las manos apoyándolas en el pecho de Baam y empujándolo.

Nada sucedió…

``¿¡Qu…!?´´

Sorprendida, Androssi ejerció mayor fuerza sobre el pelinegro notando preocupada que el pelinegro no cedía, su ''fuerza'' era muy superior a la suya.

``Demonios´´ Gimió, con la cabeza dándole vueltas entre la frustración e ira por la situación y las curiosas sensaciones que le prodigaban los inexpertos labios del chico apretándose contra los suyos, su lengua abriéndose paso a la fuerza y revolviéndose incontrolable dentro de su boca.

Dividida entre dos sentimientos contradictorios, a punto estuvo de perder la razón y declarar su derrota, más el solo pensamiento de que no era ''por la voluntad de Baam'' la volvieron en si al momento justo de sentir una de las manos del Irregular abandonar sus hombros, tomando rumbo sur, deslizándose insinuante por su silueta hasta llegar a su falda, la cual no perdió tiempo en levantar serpenteando por debajo y apresar con fuerza una de sus nalgas por encima de sus bragas.

-¡… !- Sintiendo su rostro arder a temperaturas que harían parecer la superficie solar una ducha en la Antártida, la princesa contuvo el gemido que pugno por escapársele, haciendo esfuerzos sobrehumanos para vaciar su mente de cualquier pensamiento ''prohibido'' y se dedicó a concentrar cada célula de su ser en la tarea de reforzar su cuerpo con Shinsoo para, acto seguido, empujar con todas sus fuerzas una vez más al chico quien, quizás por utilizar demasiado poder producto de la vergüenza experimentada, salió volando muchos metros por el aire aterrizando duramente contra la pared de la sala y cayendo al suelo quedándose totalmente inmóvil… aparentemente inconsciente- ¡Hah!... ¡Hah!... ¡Hah!... ¡Hah!...

Con su rostro aun completamente rojo y su respiración acelerada, la chica se quedó observando el cuerpo inerte del pelinegro y, una vez pasada la inicial sorpresa de lo que acababa de suceder, empezó a preocuparse por el estado de ''su agresor''.

-¿B… ¿Baam?...- Inquirió, levemente asustada de haberse pasado con su fuerza.

_-Ah, ah… y justo cuando se ponía interesante_- Resonó una voz femenina por todo el lugar.

-¿¡Quién es!?- Grito Androssi- ¿eres tu quien está manipulando a Baam?...

_-Eh, así es… soy la titiritera que maneja el cuerpo de ese muchacho-_

-¿Quién eres?, no reconozco tu voz…-

_-Por supuesto que no lo haces, estoy utilizando un aparato para modificar mi voz…-_

-¿Hmm?, ¿y por qué alguien que no conozco se tomaría la molestia de alterar su voz?...- Inquirió Androssi con suspicacia- …a menos que desde luego… en realidad si seas una persona que conozco… y por ello necesitas ocultarla…

-…-

-… ¿Acerté, verdad?-

_-Eres una chica muy astuta… pero no lo suficiente…-_

Por detrás de la princesa, el cuerpo de Baam se incorporó, su semblante sin emoción y sus ojos vacíos denotaban su falta de conciencia.

-¿Por qué haces esto?- Le pregunto la chica a la voz viendo al pelinegro acercándosele.

_-¿Acaso no te agrada lo que hago?-_

-¿Huh?-

_-Vamos, te eh visto ¿sabes?, pese a que eres una princesa eres extremadamente cercana a ese chico… si tan solo tuvieses el valor para aceptar tus sentimientos…-_

-Y tú quieres ganar el premio a la celestina del año ¿cierto?- Sonrió la castaña casi riéndose de lo ridículo que se escuchaba.

_-No sería un mal premio para ganar… pero… primero debería realizar mi obra…-_

Acto seguido, Baam salto sobre Androssi a una velocidad tal que ésta apenas lo pudo evadir.

Iniciando una persecución a gran velocidad, la princesa retrocedía constantemente de espaldas desplazándose por la sala, intentando al mismo tiempo escapar del agarre de Baam y acercarse al mismo tiempo a la salida.

Sin embargo, y aunque conseguía lo primero, lo segundo le resultaba prácticamente imposible puesto que el cuerpo de Baam se interponía hábilmente una y otra vez en sus intentos de huida del salón obligándola a tan solo saltar de un lado a otro de este esquivando las manos del pelinegro que querían apresarla.

_-¿Por qué huyes princesa?, ese chico te gusta ¿no es así?, en ese caso solo deberías aceptar su amor…-_

-No gracias, prefiero ser yo la que organiza sus propias citas-

Regulando su energía, la chica continuo escapando del pelinegro, desde luego, ella podría devolver ''amabilidades'' y deshacerse del Irregular, pero, incluso en esa situación no estaba en su intención el dañar al chico, y por otro lado, él estaba siendo controlado, por lo que muy probablemente, incluso muerto, su cuerpo seguiría moviéndose.

``Si tan solo supiera en donde demonios se encuentra esa bastarda… no, desde que ha modificado su voz no puedo asegurar de que sea una mujer… aunque tampoco siento ganas de imaginarme que sea un hombre… eso sería… desagradable´´ Pensaba Androssi desviando sus ojos hacia cada rincón de la sala en su intento de encontrar a la culpable.

Un poco distraída por eso, la chica apenas reacciono a tiempo de evadir la mano del pelinegro que paso a milímetros de su rostro.

``Kgg, ¡no es momento de distraerme con tonterías!´´ Mascullo insultándose a sí misma por su leve descuido.

Girando sus ojos hacia la salida, la princesa se movió en sentido contrario a esta, puesto que salir le era imposible, la única opción que le quedaba era la de seguir escapando del Irregular ganando todo el tiempo que pudiese y, desde que ella y Baam no eran los únicos que utilizaban esa sala para entrenar, era más que seguro que de un momento a otro algunos de sus compañeros o, si tuviese algo de suerte, uno de los instructores se aparecería en el lugar y sea quien sea la persona que controlaba al pelinegro se vería obligada a renunciar.

Desafortunadamente para ella, no fue la única que pensó en esa posibilidad.

_-Esto está llevando mucho más tiempo del que supuse y de un momento a otro puede que alguien más se aparezca para interrumpirnos…-_ Murmuro la voz-… _terminemos con esto…_

Inmediatamente después de escuchar esas palabras, el cuerpo de Androssi se congelo por completo.

-¿¡Que!?...-

``Esta técnica… es la misma que uso Baam en la prueba del escondite… esta persona… no es un simple regular, no, de hecho, dudo mucho de que siquiera se un regular… ¿es un Rango?... demonios, esto se está volviendo más peligroso de lo que me imaginaba, si no hago algo pronto yo…´´

-¿Señorita Androssi?-

-¿?... ¿Baam?...- Sorprendida, la castaña dilato sus ojos al máximo al ver justo enfrente suyo al joven Irregular que le devolvía una mirada llena de confusión, notándose además un poco desorientado como aquel que acaba de despertar de un profundo sueño- …recuperaste la conciencia por ti mismo…- Balbuceo la chica con un dejo de admiración.

-Señorita Androssi, ¿Qué es lo que está sucediendo?-

``No entiendo bien lo que ha pasado pero parece que Baam se liberó del control de esa persona, ahora, lo que tiene que hacer es salir de aquí y buscar ayuda´´

-Escucha Baam, no tengo tiempo para explicártelo, solo debes escapar de aquí y…-

_-No tan rápido princesa…-_

-¿Nh?, ¿y esa voz?- Se intrigo Baam- ah, ¿qué?...

Asombrado, el chico fue testigo de cómo su cuerpo, sin que él tuviera la más mínima intención, comenzase a moverse por su cuenta haciendo caso omiso de sus intentos por detenerse, en su lugar acercándose lentamente a una completamente paralizada Androssi.

-¿Qué pasa?... mi cuerpo… solo se mueve… sin que yo haga nada…-

``Kggg… demasiado tarde´´ Se lamentó la chica al ver al pelinegro volver a caer bajo el control de su titiritera, si bien rápidamente se percató de una pequeña diferencia ``Que extraño, esta vez Baam se está resistiendo como si estuviera consciente… ¿hnn?, ¿¡Consciente!?´´ Se alteró sin poder evitar que una pequeña sombra de rojo apareciera en sus mejillas ``Eso significa que…´´

_-Vaya, que chico tan desafortunado… por alguna razón, su mente se liberó de mi control mas no así su cuerpo el cual sigue estando en mi poder… pobrecito… ahora deberá ser consciente de absolutamente todo lo que suceda de aquí en más…-_

``¡Me lo suponía!´´ Grito Androssi para sus adentros sonrojándose con fuerza en la implicación de las palabras de su captora.

-¿Qué?, ¿Qué?- Sin dejar sus intentos por frenarse a sí mismo, Baam llego a la ubicación de la castaña, sus brazos moviéndose solos para tomar a la chica por los hombros y, lentamente, acercársela poco a poco, sus rostros a milímetros de entrar en contacto.

-Señorita… Androssi…-

-Ba… Baam…-

Con sus desconcertados ojos estacionados fijamente y sin pestañear en los igualmente sorprendidos del otro, Baam y Androssi eliminaron la escasa distancia que los separaba para sellar su ''primer beso'' compartido, esta vez siendo ambos totalmente consientes de la situación.

Sin poder hacer otra cosa que permanecer confundido mientras sentía el dulce sabor de los labios femeninos, Baam miraba directamente a Androssi que había cerrado los ojos en el último instante, notando a esa distancia el ligero tinte rojo que adornaba sus mejillas, el mismo que seguramente debía estar pintado en las suyas a juzgar por el calor que desprendía su rostro.

``Estoy… besando a Androssi…´´ Pensaba el chico cuestionándose mentalmente el motivo de la acción y el por qué su cuerpo lo obligaba a eso.

Un beso…

Rachel le había hablado una vez de los sentimientos del amor y su forma más primaria y primordial de expresarlo a través del contacto íntimo entre los labios de una pareja, según ella, si un hombre y una mujer mantenían ese nivel de contacto significaba también que sus corazones se habían vuelto uno solo, significaba cariño, confianza y el deseo de permanecer para siempre junto a esa persona especial.

Según Rachel, eso era lo que significaban los besos solo que… no era él quien lo daba, sino su cuerpo…

``¿Qué significa eso?´´ Se preguntó cada vez más confundido en el momento en el que su cuerpo volvió a moverse sin que se lo ordenara, separando sus labios para acto seguido, empujar a la chica hacia atrás hasta dejarla acostada sobre el suelo quedando él justo encima de ella.

Sintiéndose empujada, Androssi volvió a abrir los ojos encontrándose una vez más con las orbes doradas del chico que la mantenía cautiva notando el frio del suelo llegándole a la espalda a través de su camisa.

``A esto es a lo que se le debe llamar estar entre la espada y la pared… aunque en mi caso estoy entre Baam y el piso… si, casi lo mismo… ¿hmm?, ¿entre Baam y el suelo?, ¡hey!, debería patentar esa frase…´´

Antes de que alguno de los dos dijese algo, sus bocas fueron rápidamente selladas entre si reanudando el beso que, pese a la situación, a ninguno le desagradaba.

``Pensando en ello, no estaría tan mal que todos los villanos hicieran este tipo de cosas… eso rompería todos los estándares anteriores´´ Continuo divagando Androssi volviendo a cerrar sus ojos, su mente comenzando a nublarse presa de las emocionantes sensaciones del beso compartido.

_-Me alegra que lo estés disfrutando princesa-_ Se regocijo la voz- _¿Qué te parece si pasamos a lo siguiente?... estoy segura que te encantara…_

``¿¡…!?´´

Deteniendo el ataque a los labios de la chica, Baam se incorporó un poco quedando arrodillado con el cuerpo de Androssi entre sus piernas, sus manos dirigiéndose hacia los hombros desnudos de ella deslizándolas hacia abajo por sus brazos, sus dedos comenzando a arrastrarle la camisa blanca que la cubría bajándosela hasta llegar al vientre plano desnudando su torso el cual solo quedo con su sostén protegiendo sus atributos de la mirada avergonzada del chico.

No obstante, la prenda tampoco sobrevivió mucho tiempo en su cuerpo, como rápidamente fue eliminada por los dedos del pelinegro exponiendo los pechos de Androssi ante los ojos del enrojecido Irregular.

``¿¡Qu…!?´´…

_-No te detengas… la princesa desea que continúes…-_ Susurro la voz.

Un poco turbado y cada vez más enrojecido, producto de lo que sus ojos veían, Baam adelanto sus manos hasta apoyarlas sobre los suaves montes desnudos presionándolos con un poco de fuerza ocasionando un incontenible gemido de labios de Androssi.

-Ahhhh!...-

_-¿Lo ves?... a ella le gusta-_

``So… son suaves´´ No pudo evitar pensar Baam sintiendo muy extraña la sensación que provenía de sus palmas al mismo tiempo que sus pantalones comenzaban a incomodarle en la zona de la entrepierna.

Totalmente en automático, las manos del chico siguieron acariciando los pechos de la castaña por espacio de un minuto, tiempo en el que la ruborizada princesa se mordía con fuerza los labios en un intento de disminuir el sonido de los gemidos que le eran imposibles de ocultar.

``Maldición… incluso sabiendo que Baam me está observando… no puedo… contenerme a mí misma…´´ Mascullaba la chica internamente frustrada por estar disfrutando el momento y muy avergonzada de que su compañero la viera de esa forma.

Moviendo sus dedos a través de los pechos de Androssi, estos llegaron hasta sus erectos y muy endurecidos pezones iniciando pequeños círculos a su alrededor antes de subir por ellos quedando el del medio justo encima acariciándolos con suavidad para acto seguido presionarlos con fuerza hundiéndolos en la carne de sus pechos.

-¡Ahhhhh!-

_-Oh, ¿eso fue demasiado para la princesa?-_ Se burló la voz- _...probemos algo más interesante entonces…_

Tirando del cuerpo del pelinegro, este se encorvo, su rostro descendiendo una vez más hacia la chica, más en esta ocasión no eran sus labios el objetivo final de su boca.

-¡…!- Abriendo de golpe sus ojos Androssi soltó un leve jadeo al sentir la lengua del chico sobre su pezón izquierdo- ¿¡Qu…!?, ¡Ahhhhh!...

Tiesa como una tabla debido a la técnica de congelación, la princesa solo pudo observar maravillada como la lengua de Baam recorría su pezón, torturándolo implacablemente haciéndola soltar más de un inapropiado gemido de placer y maldecir internamente el no poder arquearse y ofrecer sus pechos completos a la boca del pelinegro.

''Afortunadamente'', su deseo no tardo en cumplirse cuando repentinamente la boca del chico se amplió para engullirse el pecho de la princesa aumentando aún más las deliciosas sensaciones que remecieron por completo el cuerpo femenino.

Por su parte, Baam se encontró saboreando el pecho de su compañera, lamiéndolo, succionándolo, en sus oídos sonando los jadeos y gemidos de gozo de la chica.

El Irregular no entendía en lo absoluto el propósito de lo que sucedía, según Rachel, lo que estaba haciendo solo lo hacían los bebes con el fin de conseguir alimento de sus madres… lo que significaba… ¿Qué se estaba alimentando de Androssi?...

``Pero yo no tengo hambre…´´ Pensó un poco desconcertado sin dejar de mover su boca y su lengua ``Además… no soy un bebe… ni Androssi mi madre…´´

Abandonando el pecho de la chica, sus labios buscaron inmediatamente el otro concediéndole el mismo tratamiento gentil a continuación repartiéndose entre uno y otro repitiendo el proceso una y otra vez para el total delirio de la princesa, presa del placer, cualquier pensamiento de escapar completamente olvidado.

_-Hmm… me gustaría alargar esto un poco más pero… mucho me temo que no disponemos del tiempo necesario…-_

-¿Eh?- Jadeando de forma débil, Androssi vio como el pelinegro se incorporaba una vez más llevándose las manos a sus pantalones en los cuales se podía percibir la ''incomodidad'' que éste venía sintiendo desde que viera los pechos desnudos de la castaña- eso es… de Baam…

Sin darle a su mente el tiempo suficiente para prepararse, el chico se deshizo de su pantalón dejando completamente libre su erección ante los ojos asombrados de la princesa.

-¡…!- Ante la imagen del miembro del pelinegro brillando a pocos centímetros de su rostro, la cabeza de la chica estallo como un volcán en erupción enrojeciendo vivamente por la vergüenza, pese a lo cual le fue imposible desviar sus ojos.

Por su parte, un azorado Baam, también se hallaba con el rostro a fuego vivo, sintiéndose muy abochornado por el hecho de que la princesa estuviese viéndolo en ese estado algo que, según recordase, nunca le había sucedido con nadie… ni siquiera con Rachel.

_-Tú sigues princesa…-_

-¿¡…!?-

Nuevamente en automático, las manos del Irregular avanzaron hacia el vulnerable cuerpo de Androssi serpenteando por debajo de la falda de ésta alcanzando los tirantes de sus bragas y comenzando a retirárselas lentamente ante la gran turbación de los ''actores'' de la comprometida escena.

Finalmente, las bragas de Androssi abandonaron su cuerpo dejando con ello totalmente desprotegida su intimidad, brillante y muy humedecida debido a la excitación que padecía, quedando expuesta y bien visible para los ojos del pelinegro…

Inmediatamente después, el cuerpo de Baam volvió a reclinarse sobre el de Androssi, su erección directamente alineada con la entrada de la chica.

Solo entonces, el cerebro de la princesa Zahard volvió a reaccionar como estaba a punto de perder algo más que su virginidad.

``¿Eh?, ¿Qué?, esp… ¿realmente va a hacerlo?... est… esto tiene que ser una broma… ¡de ninguna forma esto puede pasar!´´ Incapaz de moverse, los ojos de la chica se llenaron de pánico ante lo que le estaba a punto de suceder.

Ajeno a los pensamientos de Androssi, los labios de Baam descendieron una vez más, encontrarse con los de ella en el instante en el que la castaña sintió la punta del miembro del Irregular haciendo contacto con su intimidad produciéndole una fuerte descarga eléctrica que sacudió todo su cuerpo.

Como si estuviese preparándola para lo inevitable, el miembro del pelinegro realizaba pequeños movimientos sobre el húmedo sexo de la chica deslizándose por sus labios, presionando su entrada pero sin penetrar aun.

En medio de las desbordantes sensaciones, la mente de Androssi intentaba conservar el poco sentido que le quedaba.

``No… soy… soy una princesa… no puede… ¡hazlo!... esto no puede, ¡hazlo!... pasar… yo no puedo… ¡mételo!... hacer esto… ¡rápido!... yo… no… ¡por favor!... no… no puedo… ¡hazlo!´´

_-Terminemos con esto_…- Esas fueron las últimas palabras que la voz femenina pronunciase en esa sala.

Y finalmente ocurrió…

Con un empuje firme de las caderas del Irregular, Baam y Androssi se hicieron uno, el miembro del chico arrastrando la virginidad de la princesa internándose profundamente y sin compasión hasta llenar de su longitud todo el estrecho y ardiente canal.

-Gaaaaaaaahhhh!...- Sintiendo la invasión a su cuerpo, Androssi solo pudo apretar los dientes y soportar la mezcla de dolor y placer que la remeció por entero, unas pequeñas lágrimas que escaparon de sus ojos demostraban el remolino interior de sus emociones.

``Ah, ah… ya está… mi vida acaba de irse por el retrete…´´ Pensaba la chica resignándose al destino que le aguardaba por haber ''roto las reglas'' ``Pero… esto es extraño… no logro entenderlo pero… a pesar de que mi vida esta arruinada… no logro sentirme triste del todo… ¿me pregunto porque?...´´

Al mismo tiempo y reparando en el dolor tanto físico como mental de la princesa, Baam mascullo para sus adentros, insultándose a sí mismo por ser el causante del sufrimiento de la chica y no ser capaz de detenérselo.

``¿Por qué… está pasando esto?´´ Se preguntó el pelinegro sin llegar a comprender ``¿Por qué?´´.

Retrocediendo lentamente, el miembro del chico se fue retirando de a poco hasta la mitad para reingresar nuevamente y en su totalidad de un solo envión.

Tras repetir el proceso un par de veces más, la excitación de Baam volvió a salir hasta dejar solo la punta dentro del cuerpo tembloroso de Androssi instantes antes de enterrarse de un solo golpe obligando a la princesa a soltar un fuerte alarido de placer.

Casi al instante, las caderas del Irregular comenzaron a bombearla con violencia en un frenético mete y saca cada vez más rápido y desenfrenado.

Sintiendo cada uno de los fuertes golpes del pelinegro en su interior, la mente de Androssi se hallaba totalmente perdida y sin rumbo, el placer de ser penetrada inundaba todo su cuerpo y dominaba cada uno de sus pensamientos destrozando el poco raciocinio que le quedaba entregándose completa al chico que la poseía contra sus deseos originales.

Notando como las paredes internas de la intimidad de la princesa se cerraban alrededor de su virilidad estrujándola con fuerza, Baam no podía evitar de disfrutar de la nueva y agradable sensación que lo rodeaba cada vez que se sumergía en el cuerpo femenino a tal punto de no saber si en ese momento aún seguía siendo controlado o eran sus propios movimientos los que realizaban la acción.

-Se… se siente bien…- Balbuceo entre jadeos al oído de la chica sin darse cuenta de que lo hacía y sin dejar de embestir una y otra vez su delicioso interior.

Captando las palabras agitadas del Irregular, una sonrisa cruzo los labios de la castaña, al tiempo que su pecho experimentaba un ligero pinchazo de vanidoso orgullo femenino.

``Hoo, ¿Mi interior se siente tan bien?... por supuesto que sí, soy una princesa después de todo, no hay forma de que no se sienta bien´´

Con el rápido transcurrir de los minutos, los gemidos y jadeos de ambos se intensificaron conforme la acción tomaba más fuerza y velocidad de parte del pelinegro hacia el cuerpo inmóvil de la princesa, pese a todo los dos disfrutaban infinitamente el momento, en sus mentes comenzando a nacer el curioso pensamiento de que todo se mantuviese un poco más… que todo siguiese… deseaban que todo se prolongase durante mucho tiempo más… que no terminase nunca.

``¿Así que era esto lo que nuestro padre nos había prohibido huh?´´ Pensaba la nublada mente de Androssi en medio de las interminables embestidas del chico, su cuerpo congelado sacudiéndose de arriba abajo con cada uno de sus furiosos empujes ``Bueno… no culpo a Anak-unni por querer experimentarlo… esto es… genial…´´

Sin comprender aun del todo la extraña situación en la que se encontraba ni porque su miembro se sentía tan bien en el interior de Androssi, Baam comenzó a notar cierto cosquilleo y una nueva sensación, nacida desde su parte media, que nunca antes había sentido.

-¿Qu… ¿Qué es esto?- Musito, advirtiendo que la sensación parecía aumentar cada vez más.

Sintiendo algo similar, Androssi apretó los dientes y cerró los ojos preparándose para el esperado clímax.

Con un grito ahogado, Irregular y princesa estallaron en el primer orgasmo de sus vidas, el chico liberando su esencia en el interior de la castaña, sus mentes blanqueándose de cualquier pensamiento durante el instante final.

En un mar de jadeos ininterrumpidos, el cuerpo de Baam se relajó por completo descansando en su totalidad sobre el de Androssi, la chica extendiendo sus brazos para rodear con ellos la espalda de su compañero.

``Ho, ¿ya puede moverme?... ya veo… todo termino ¿eh?... tsk, maldita sea… esto es realmente frustrante… ¿…?´´

Notando de repente, como entre sus brazos el cuerpo del chico comenzaba a temblar, la princesa se aferró con más fuerza a la espalda de este… al mismo tiempo acercando su rostro al oído del Irregular.

-… Me alegro… que haya sido contigo…-

**IJVGPAZysHK**

-Haaa…- Suspiro profundamente Androssi sentándose en un banco del gran comedor a esas horas completamente vacío en tanto dejaba caer su rostro contra la mesa- …esto no es bueno… -Murmuro con pesadez- …no es nada bueno…

Desde luego que no lo era, no importaba cuantas veces se lo repitiera, lo hecho, hecho estaba y no existía forma de cambiar el destino que le esperaba.

Un destino trágico…

Si, incluso si esa no había sido su intención, el hecho de que había ''violado'' las reglas de la torre permanecía muy presente.

-Aunque fui yo la que fue ''violada''- Sonrió con un pequeño atisbo de humor- ah, ah, yo… yo realmente… lo hice con Baam ¿verdad?...- Musito con un pequeño tinte en su rostro mientras ladeaba su cara y dejaba su mejilla apoyada sobre la mesa- …me pregunto… ¿Cuánto tiempo me quedara de vida?...

Ella era una princesa, y como tal, tenía terminantemente prohibido mantener relaciones con un hombre… debido a las consecuencias incomodas para su ''padre'', el Rey Zahard, que eso conllevaría, el castigo por infligir esa norma era la muerte.

Razón ésta, por la que Androssi sabía que su vida ya no dependía de ella misma, en cuanto la persona misteriosa, quien quiera que fuese, que realizo la maniobra, informase a los súbditos del Rey acerca de su falta, este enviaría a algún Ranker para que le diese muerte y de esa forma evitar la irregular dispersión de su poder que tanto temía.

Y, recordando a la maldita que le ''arruino'' la vida (aunque muy dentro de ella no podía dejar de sentir cierta gratitud), la chica se preguntó en dónde diablos podía encontrarse así como también cual fuese el verdadero motivo por el que hizo todo aquello.

-Hmm, bueno… tengo ciertas ideas acerca de sus motivos…- Murmuro entre indiferente y perezosa- …a nadie le gusta la competencia después de todo…- Agrego en el mismo tono apático, sin molestarse demasiado en el asunto, incluso si se tomase el trabajo de buscarla y tuviese éxito en encontrarla de nada le serviría a esas alturas- …con mi fuerza actual de ninguna manera seria rival para un Ranker de su nivel… aun así… ¿Por qué será que no puedo sentirme ni un poquito molesta?...

Era curioso, pese a haber sido víctima de algo que claramente enfurecería o deprimiría a cualquiera que le tocase padecerlo, la princesa no era capaz de sentir ninguna de esas dos sensaciones.

Desde luego, tenía muy claro que eso solo se debía a cierto Irregular, era ''gracias a él'' que ella no estallase en algún ataque de ira destructiva o sufriese severas depresiones mentales.

Él era, eso que la mantenía en un estado calmado y sereno pese a todo lo sucedido, antes, durante e incluso ahora, él era quien dominaba todos sus pensamientos.

No, en esos momentos, sabiendo que no disponía de mucho tiempo de vida, lo que más le interesaba era imaginarse en que ocuparía los pocos latidos que le quedaban.

-Hmm, bueno… tengo ciertas ideas acerca de eso…- Prácticamente repitió, después de todo, si una persona es capaz de saber de antemano que morirá, ¿no invertiría esos momentos en las cosas que más le gusten?- …lo que más me guste… ¿eh?... -Musito algo retraída.

Girando nuevamente su rostro, la chica enderezo su cabeza apoyando su mentón sobre la mesa al tiempo que cerraba los ojos dejando que sus recuerdos regresaran a su mente.

**_-… ¡Hey!-_**

**_-¿…Que?- Le respondió la voz molesta de Anak Zahard._**

**_-…-._**

**_-…-._**

**_-… ¿Unni nunca… se lamentó?...-_**

**_-…-._**

**_-…-._**

**_-… Probablemente…-_**

**_-… ¿Qué demonios fue eso?... dilo claramente…-_**

Y Androssi volvió a abrir sus ojos.

**IJVGPAZysHK**

-Haaa…- Suspiro profundamente Baam caminando silenciosamente por los pasillos en dirección a la habitación que compartía con sus compañeros de equipo y mejores amigos Koon Agero Agnis y Rak Wraithraiser.

El ánimo del Irregular no era precisamente el mejor de todos, como bien indicaba su andar errante y su expresión sombría, lo que había ocurrido con Androssi le daba vueltas por la cabeza como un remolino siendo lo peor el que no lograse comprenderlo del todo.

Ciertamente, la situación había sido muy extraña, pero, eso no evitaba que lo hecho se pudiese considerar como ''algo malo''.

Años atrás, en su afán por saciar su intensa curiosidad acerca del mundo de Rachel, el chico había escuchado con especial atención cada cosa nueva que ella decidiese enseñarle, entre estos temas, la relación entre hombres y mujeres, pese a verse visiblemente incomoda en los momentos en los que le explicaba, Rachel nunca lo privo de los conocimientos básicos que el pelinegro ansiaba comprender.

**_-Escucha Baam… para una chica, su primera vez es algo muy especial e importante que solo debe hacer con aquel que ella elija… si alguna vez lo haces con una chica, asegúrate de que ella se vea extremadamente feliz por ello ¿entiendes?, bajo ningún concepto vayas a forzar a una chica ¿bien?, si lo haces, ¡una maldición horrible caerá sobre ti!, ¿¡has entendido!?-_**

**_-S… si… solo lo hare con una chica a la que quiera mucho y que ella también me quiera…- Respondió Baam de forma dócil._**

**_-Hum- Asintió Rachel, muy satisfecha con la rápida comprensión de su compañero- me alegro de que lo hayas entendido…_**

**_-…-._**

**_-…-._**

**_-… Entonces… ¿puedo hacerlo con Rachel?...-_**

**_-¡NOOOOOOOOOO!-_**

**_¡Pam!..._**

-Ouch…- Musito Baam regresando de su leve recuerdo mientras masajeaba su cabeza en donde la rubia lo había golpeado hace tiempo y sin previo aviso con el grueso libro que usaba para enseñarle cosas- no tenía por qué golpearme tan fuerte…- Se lamentó soltando un par de lágrimas de dolor.

Deteniéndose en seco, Baam dejó caer sus brazos a los costados de su cuerpo reflexionando detenidamente el asunto.

-Esa fue… la primera vez de Androssi… pero ella no se veía feliz… y yo la forcé a hacerlo…- Murmuraba casi inaudible, sus ojos perdiendo poco a poco la brillante luz de optimismo que lo caracterizaba- …yo… ¿Cómo se supone que podre disculparme por lo que le hice?- Se preguntó en un tono de profunda tristeza.

**IJVGPAZysHK**

Sujetando el picaporte, Baam ingreso a la habitación en donde, para su sorpresa, se encontró no solo a Koon, un chico joven de corto cabello celeste con tintes blancos atado con un pañuelo azul y ojos del mismo color que la prenda, sino también con Ship Leesoo y Hatsu, compañeros de alrededor de la misma edad que Koon, de cabello muy corto castaño y vistiendo una sudadera el primero, y de cabello negro y ojos oscuros el segundo.

Sentados en el suelo junto a la pequeña mesita del cuarto, Koon y Ship discutían las estrategias que tomarían durante la siguiente prueba en tanto Hatsu, un poco apartado, limpiaba concienzudamente sus espadas… no había señales de Rak por ningún lado.

Al notarlo entrar, los tres se giraron para verlo, percatándose de inmediato de la expresión semi depresiva en el rostro del Irregular.

-¿Baam?, te ves pálido, ¿sucedió algo?- Le pregunto Koon en tono serio.

Levantando la vista al escuchar las palabras de su amigo, el pelinegro noto las miradas de preocupación que le dirigía el trio, razón ésta por la que se apresuró a cambiar de semblante forzando una sonrisa en sus labios.

-No, no pasa nad…-

-A mí no me engañas…- Lo interrumpió Koon entornando los ojos con sospecha- …dime ya mismo lo que sucedió…- Lo apremio- ¿fue un chico… una chica?...

-…-.

``Como se esperaba del señor Koon… es imposible engañarlo para mí´´ Pensó Baam, admirado de que como siempre, su amigo viera fácilmente a través de sus mentiras.

-Hmm… un… una chica…- Balbuceo finalmente ante la mirada insistente del peliblanco, bajando apenado la mirada mientras se rascaba la parte posterior de su cabeza- ¿…?...

Sorprendido por el repentino silencio que siguió a sus últimas palabras, el Irregular levanto una vez más el rostro para encontrarse con sus amigos que a su vez lo observaban con los ojos totalmente desorbitados por la revelación.

``Una chica… ¿estará refiriéndose a Rachel?´´ Se intrigo el miembro de una de las 10 familias ``A parte de ella no se me viene nadie más a la cabeza… a no ser por… Hmmm… no, no, no… ¿Qué estoy pensando?, no importa lo que sienta, esa chica nunca se arriesgaría a perderlo todo por una estupidez como esta… al menos eso creo´´

-¿U… una chica eh?- Murmuro Leesoo tras recuperarse de la impresión- je je je, ¿conque ya estás en esa edad eh?... ahh, la juventud en tan linda…- Agrego en tono soñador.

-¿Por qué hablas como si fueras un anciano?- Le reprocho Koon.

-Ejem, en todo caso…- Carraspeo el castaño adquiriendo un semblante amigable al dirigirse a Baam- supongo que estas aquí para pedir uno o dos consejos de tus amigos ¿verdad?...

-Ah, no, yo solo…-

-Entonces, ¿Por qué no le preguntas a Hatsu?- Le sugirió Leesoo sin escucharlo.

-¿Eh?...- Sorprendido por eso, el espadachín se dedicó a observar a su amigo con una expresión confundida que claramente decía ''¿y por qué a mí?.

-Es joven y bien parecido… seguramente debe de tener una extensa historia de citas románticas- Continuo el regular de la sudadera como si nada.

-¿En serio?- Indago Baam observando al espadachín con admiración.

-…-.

-¿Ese tipo?- Antes de que Hatsu pudiese decir algo, Koon se le adelantó eligiéndolo como el blanco de sus burlas- ¡JA!, con esa cara tan seria y sus costumbres arcaicas ¿no debió haber inspirado miedo en lugar de amor en las chicas que intentaron acercársele?...

Una vena apareció en el rostro de Hatsu.

-¿Y qué hay de ti?...- Le devolvió al peliblanco.

-¿Huh?-

-…Al menos yo atraigo a mujeres… pero en tu caso y con todas esas decoraciones femeninas que llevas podrías pasar muy bien por una chica…-

-¿Qué tratas de insinuar?...-

La cara de Hatsu se oscureció al responder.

**-… ¿Cuántas proposiciones de chicos has tenido que rechazar?...-**

Varias venas aparecieron en el rostro de Koon.

-O- Oi, este no es momento de pelear…- Trato de apaciguarlos Leesoo segundos antes de que sus dos compañeros estallaran en una encarnizada batalla de miradas asesinas, olvidándose completamente de ayudar al Irregular.

-Ja ja ja- Sonriendo como siempre que los veía pelear Baam se dirigió al único que le quedaba- ¿Qué hay de usted señor Leesoo?

-¿¡Eh!?, ¿¡Yo!?... pu… pues por supuesto que también tengo un largo historial de conquistas…- Respondió el chico desviando los ojos, prácticamente bañado en gotas de sudor.

-Ohh…-

-¿Mhh?...- Al reparar en la expresión crédula del pelinegro, Leesoo lo miro por unos segundos en los que su rostro fue perdiendo todo rastro de nervios transformándose mágicamente en el de un galán de telenovela, todo a su alrededor brillando con estrellitas luminosas- sí, de hecho Baam, antes de venir a la torre solían llamarme… ''el James Bond de los pisos bajos''… -Murmuro agravando el tono de su voz mientras sonreía de forma destellante y colocaba sus dedos debajo de su mentón.

-¡Mentiroso!- Desmintieron rápidamente Koon y Hatsu volviéndose al mismo tiempo hacia el castaño ocasionando que este se fuera de cara al piso tras lo cual retomaron su duelo de miradas oscuras.

Después de eso, con Leesoo totalmente decaído y Koon y Hatsu manteniendo su dura disputa, Baam decidió aprovechar el momento y volver a salir de la habitación, escapando lo más silenciosamente que fue capaz.

**IJVGPAZysHK**

Sintiéndose increíblemente agotado (y no precisamente por lo sucedido con Androssi), Baam regreso a los pasillos caminando sin un rumbo fijo en mente, su cabeza cada vez más arremolinada dándole más interrogantes que respuestas a sus problemas.

Y, en esas estaba cuando sin mirar por donde iba se llevó por delante a una persona que le aprecio de golpe en una esquina ambos cayendo estrepitosamente al suelo con Baam encima de la desdichada víctima de su caótica mente.

-Lo… lo siento- Se disculpó el chico poniéndose rápidamente de pie y tendiéndole la mano a la persona con la que había chocado- estaba distraído y… ¡…!

-No… yo tampoco estaba… ¡…!-

Allí, devolviéndole exactamente la misma expresión de aturdimiento e incredulidad, se hallaba la propia Androssi.

Ni bien se reconocieron, los dos se sonrojaron apartándose el uno de la otra de forma automática.

Poniéndose de pie, la princesa intento tranquilizarse un poco antes de empezar a hablar, acción que no le estaba resultando para nada sencilla.

Cierto era, que ella lo andaba buscando pero, incluso con eso, el tenerlo tan repentinamente cerca, y más aún después de lo ocurrido, no hacía sino ponerla mucho más nerviosa de lo que normalmente solía estar en su presencia.

-Ho… hola Baam… que coincidencia…- Murmuro sin mirarlo a la cara.

-S… si, lo es…- Musito él de la misma forma.

La incomodidad evidente entre ambos se manifestó por el prolongado silencio que procedió a esas tenues palabras.

``Arrrggg… ¡maldita sea!, ¡ya díselo!´´ Gruñía Androssi apretando los dientes con molestia ``¿¡Por qué demonios estoy actuando como una niña tonta!?, ¡decídete de una vez y hazlo!´´

Levantando la mirada, la chica la centro en el rostro atractivo (para sus ojos) del joven Irregular trabándole instantáneamente la lengua y privándola de la capacidad de respirar obligándola a girarse de nuevo, dándole la espalda y recuperando de esa forma el aire perdido.

``¡Es imposibleeee!´´ Se alteró con el rostro ardiendo de vergüenza.

-Estee… señorita Androssi…- Musito Baam detrás de ella llamando su atención y haciendo que se diera la vuelta para verlo de pie con la cara apuntando al suelo- …yo… sé que será difícil para ti perdonar lo que te hice pero… igualmente quiero… quiero… -Apretando con fuerza sus puños para darse valor a sí mismo, el chico subió la vista antes de continuar- …¡quiero pedirle disculp…!, ¿…?...

Adelantándose al pelinegro, la princesa la puso un dedo en los labios, sellando de esa forma la disculpa que ella no deseaba escuchar.

-No te atrevas a disculparte por eso…- Le dijo totalmente calmada una vez que adivino las intenciones del chico- …¿no te lo dije cuando todo termino?... –Le susurro acercándosele insinuante a pocos centímetros - …yo estaba contenta de que mi primera vez hubiese sido contigo Baam… así que no te permitiré disculparte por ello.

-Pe… ¡pero!-

Girando grácilmente sobre sus talones, la chica le volvió a dar la espalda caminando unos pasos por el pasillo en el que se encontraban.

-Baam… ¿sabes lo que es el amor cierto?- Le pregunto mirándolo por encima de su hombro.

El pelinegro asintió.

-Rachel me lo explico cuando estábamos en… cuando estábamos juntos…- Se corrigió a tiempo.

-Ya veo…- Susurro la princesa sin poder evitar sentir ese pinchazo molesto como cada vez que salía el nombre de la chica a la que el Irregular perseguía de forma tan insistente- y dime… además de Rachel, ¿alguna vez lo has sentido por alguna otra chica?...

-No, como dije antes, lo que siento por Rachel es diferente a eso…- Trato de explicarse Baam no obstante siendo incapaz de encontrar las palabras adecuadas para hacerse entender de forma correcta.

-Hmmm… ¿en serio?- Inadvertidamente, incluso para ella misma, la respuesta del pelinegro hizo aparecer una fina sonrisa en los labios de la princesa.

Volviéndose hacia el chico, la castaña se le acerco de nuevo esta vez deteniéndose a un metro de él.

-¿Realmente quieres que te perdone?- Le soltó de pronto para la sorpresa del Irregular.

-Eh… no acaba de decir que no estaba…-

-Me arrepiento, en realidad si estoy enojada contigo, muy, muy, muy, muy enojada- Rectifico la princesa si bien, pese a sus palabras, su rostro se veía tranquilo manteniendo esa sonrisa que era incapaz de borrar de sus labios.

``No parece muy enojada en realidad´´ La estudio Baam un poco confundido con la actitud y palabras de la castaña, pese a lo cual no le quedó más remedio que terminar cediendo.

-Sí, de ser posible, me gustaría que me perdonaras…-

-Y dime, ¿Qué estarías dispuesto a hacer para conseguir mi perdón?- Le pregunto conociendo ya muy bien cuál sería su respuesta.

-Lo que sea… incluso si es algo imposible…- Contesto Baam con una expresión decidida.

Una expresión que a la chica le encantaba… y mucho.

-Ya… en ese caso te perdonare… pero a cambio…- La princesa dio un solo paso al frente inclinándose lo suficiente como para que su respiración le hiciera cosquillas en el oído- …todo lo que me hiciste antes en esa sala… tu tarea… será volvérmelo a hacer…

-…¿Eh?... ah-

Ocultando los ojos bajo su flequillo y con el rostro muy ruborizado producto de su propio atrevimiento, la chica volvió a darle la espalda separándose nuevamente del Irregular.

-¿Qu… ¿Qué está diciendo señorita Androssi?- La cuestiono Baam sin comprender el por qué ella le había pedido semejante misión.

-Lo que escuchaste Baam- Le respondió la castaña, esta vez permaneciendo de espaldas- si deseas mi perdón, todo lo que me hiciste antes… tendrás que volvérmelo a hacer…

-No… no entiendo… ¡pero eso fue…!-

-''Forzado'' lo se…- Lo interrumpió Androssi al tiempo que se giraba hacia Baam por lo que finalmente, éste pudo verle la cara completamente sonrojada y la imborrable sonrisa que aun adornaba sus labios- por eso mismo Baam… en esta ocasión… tu misión… es hacer que no sienta que fue algo obligado…

**IJVGPAZysHK**

En otro lugar del piso de las pruebas, la instructora Hax sonreía muy feliz debajo de su máscara, para su mala fortuna, la mujer había sido abordada por uno de sus colegas ni bien abandonara a aquellos dos, y luego fue arrastrada a la sala del director con lo que su valioso tiempo fue consumido en tener que sobrevivir a una larga y aburrida conferencia junto a los demás instructores acerca del planeamiento de la última prueba al tiempo que soportaba el profundo hedor a café que impregnaba todo el ambiente.

Sin embargo, todo lo que empieza acaba y ella pudo finalmente librarse de sus compañeros alejándose todo lo que pudo de ellos, cerciorándose de que ninguno fuese un estorbo molesto en su misión.

Para ser sincera, el trabajo en cuestión le había costado mucho más de lo que esperaba en un principio, y no precisamente por culpa de la princesa, no, el problema vino del lado del Irregular, el chico, aunque no invulnerable, era sorprendentemente resistente al Shinsoo razón ésta por la que, enfocado su poder en congelar los movimientos de la castaña, había perdido el control de la mente del más joven.

El hecho, aunque en apariencia insignificante, no dejaba de molestarla, por muy Irregular que el chico fuese ella era un Ranker, cierto que su nivel no era muy elevado pero aun con eso, no debía de tener problemas con novatos que apenas ingresaban a la Torre.

-Al fin podré hacerlo…- Murmuro satisfecha llegando a un lugar muy apartado en las montañas cercanas a donde se llevaría la última prueba.

Desde luego, ella no contactaría con ninguno de los allegados a Zahard de forma directa, si lo hacía, el nombre de su familia se podría ver implicado y eso no le convenía.

No, ella solo informaría de forma indirecta a ciertas personas ofreciéndoles un par de cosas a cambio de sus servicios y serian estos quienes revelarían la vergonzosa ''verdad'' de la princesa Androssi.

-Disfruta los últimos momentos placenteros de tu triste vida Androssi Zaha… ¿eh?...- De repente, la mujer sintió un ligero pinchazo en el cuello y como si algo extremadamente fino se lo hubiera atravesado.

Desviando sus ojos hacia el costado contrario de donde sintió el pinchazo, la instructora pudo ver la pared rocosa de la montaña a su lado bañada en sangre… su sangre.

-¿Qué diablos?- Apenas musito mientras, falto de energía, su cuerpo se derrumbaba sobre el suelo.

Y, antes de que su vida se apagase como la llama de una vela, la mujer alcanzo a divisar una oscura silueta de pie muchos metros por encima de ella, su rostro totalmente expuesto enseñando una sonrisa socarrona, cual si estuviera burlándose de ella queriendo que, impotente, lo viese y reconociese… algo que consiguió con mucha facilidad.

-Maldito hijo de perra…- Mascullo con el último aliento mientras poco a poco caía en la eterna inconciencia.

**IR-IR-IR-IR-JVG-IR-IR-IR-IR**

**Hola, hola, hola, hola, hoooooolaaaaa, ¿Cómo están?, soy yo de nuevo Zlesenger09 regresando a ustedes con el segundo capítulo de Lazos Invisibles (''están pero no los ven'' Mwe he he he he XO), que espero les haya gustado tanto como a mí me gusto escribirlo je je je.**

**Bien, veamos, con respecto al capítulo pues, como se ha visto Baam y Androssi han comenzado su ''relación'' (demasiado literalmente diría XO) ¿Qué consecuencias tendrá esto para el futuro?.**

**También está la muerte sobre el final de Hax (¡la extrañare!... si como no XD), y la aparición tardía del nuevo personaje ¿Quién será?,… no, en serio ¿Quién es?, yo no tengo ni idea =_=''**

**Para el siguiente capítulo tendremos un lemon aún más largo que el de este capítulo y por supuesto, también más desarrollado (desde que fue una violación no me iba a poner a dar tantos detalles XO). Veremos un poco de otros personajes conocidos y se dará por fin el esperado final del prologo (tiene tres partes), comenzando con la verdadera historia del fic en el siguiente.**

**Veamos, me gustaría agradecer a Ivan66, Aniquilatus2000, Devil Hero, Asuna Kuro Hime y al resto de los post anónimos por los Reviews dejados, realmente me han animado mucho a continuar con el fic je je je je, es una alegría encontrar a tantos fanáticos de la serie je je je je je je je je.**

**También agradezco por supuesto a los que me dejaron en sus favoritos y alertas, ¡muchas gracias!.**

**No hubo ninguna pregunta para responder así que no habrá ningún rincón de respuestas esta vez XO.**

**Bien, eso será todo por el momento, intentare actualizar lo más pronto que me puedan dar mis actividades detrás de la computadora y por supuesto mis otros fics que también estoy en proceso de actualizar je je je, nos leemos en el siguiente y como siempre reitero el ya excesivamente conocido ¡dejen Reviews Please!, Sayonara.**


End file.
